Tread Softly
by lovelydangerousdear
Summary: There was a reason humans never treaded far in to demon country, unfortunately reason and Hatake Kakashi were never on the best of terms. Naruto. Kakashi. Sakura.   AU Sakukaka Kakasaku. slight Narusaku. Told in drabbles and snippets.
1. Honor

Summary: There was a reason humans never treaded far in to demon country, unfortunately reason and Hatake Kakashi were never on the best of terms. AU Sakukaka Sakurayoung! kakashi Kakasaku. Told in drabbles and snippets. Hello if I owned Naruto Sasuke would be dead by now. nuff said.

To be a samurai is to be honorable and therefore a dishonored Samurai was a pathetic ruffian, forever shamed. So when Hatake Sakumo took his own life no one blinked an eye. When Sakumo's only son ran away they were even less so surprised. Seppuk may have restored honor though the Hatake name but for the child, Kakashi, the dishonor that Sakumo had caused would forever resonate within him, even if it would be in different forms. So it was that he ran away leaving behind an empty home and a villiage that didn't want him.


	2. Onward

Still dont own Naruto.

He was tired lost and hungry, a boy lonely and yet determined to go on. On his back was strapped his father's sword, and old and beaten sheath hiding within itself a shining blade. The kantana was long and foreign to him, an alien appendage. Previously he had only wielded small tantos or the made-to-size bamboo blades he had practiced with. He was heavy his body aching, he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

Briefly he wondered if death was like falling asleep. He settled for marching onward though the heat was unbearable, his thirst maddening, and feet bleeding. Kakashi was always one to march on.

He always will be.


	3. Battle

Don't mind me. Really don't because I don't own Naruto.

There was definently a reason why humand didn't travel to far into demon country. Besides the ominous name DEMON COUNTRY, ther were actually demons, blieve it or not. And now here he stood about to be stome damned youkais luch. Lucky him. Gritting his teeth the pre-pubesent boy grasped at the hilt of his father's sword. He wouldn't die just yet, he hadn't forced himself onward, taken meager and humiliating jobs just to die here, he had to live, for reasons he couldn't decide he just knew he couldn't die here. Not yet. So gripping his father's blade with iron fists he raised it and moved to strike.

He had improved greatly in his swordsmanship, it was obvious, and yet not enough the made beast snarled with all the rage of a hell-bound creature and stuck him down before his blade could even pass through the armor. his body crash landed into the nearest tree he groaned but flung himself away before the the demon could land the crushing blow. His hand found the small tanto he hid in the confines of his haori, and with a graceful flick of the wrist he threw it into the demon`s eye. The grotesque beast howled throwing itself about. Kakashi jumped easily climbing into higher more covering branches. Panting and shaking from the adernanline pumping in his veins Kakashi allowed himseld a moment to look at the beast properly. It was an odd creature, having four mismatched legs one entirely green oozing eye (the other was half gouged and bleeding red), it appeared to be reptile like with slit nostrils and an amored hide. Clearly its weak point would be the eyes and underbelly. Not liking the thought of being so close the the creatures moth again Kakashi re-gripped his katana and moved to strike the latter.

He was barely there when one bulging green eye locked on him, and a claw came swooping down, easily tearing though he flesh. He hadn't seen the trap until it was to late. The youkai turned now, as Kakashi lay weak, vunerable and bleeding out and prepared to devoured it's prize.

Kakashi took what he assumed were his last breaths and closed his eyes. _'Father. I'm com-'_

Something wram and wet splashed over him as he her a terrible dieing howl come from the beast. He opened his eyes a crack to seek a pale haried kimono-clad woman standing next to the beasts severed head. The he closed his eyes and fell into darkness.


	4. Living

**Don't own nothing. There double negative, what you gonna do?**

'The claws were poisoned. The claws were poisoned' Kakashi thought deliriously in repletion. Sweat gather and slide down his face and neck. He felt hot and cold all over and briefly he thought that if this was really what dying was all about, he'd rather live. He had to admit though his hallucinations were rather pretty.

He might not have voiced that opinion had he been able to see that his hallucinations were actually real.

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	5. Conversation

**Don't own nothing. There double negative, what you gonna do?**

"Shishou?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Healing this… this _human._"

"If I wasn't would I be doing it?"

"No, but-"

The pale blonde whipped her head to stare at her apprentice, a young gangly girl on the edge of childhood and womanhood.

"Did you or did you not take a sacred oath to heal any in need?"

"I did-"

"Then why aren't you healing this one?"

Bowing her head Sakura looked away and placed her hand gently on the boy's chest.

"Hai, forgive my Tsunade-shishou." She said placating the older _powerful_ demon.

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	6. Smart

**Nothin is mine. Wish it was.**

On the fifth day of recuperation, the young and only surviving Hatake gathered enough of his wits to sit up. He was of course surprised to find himself still alive, and even more surprised to find himself buried under thick blankets. The real kicker however was the large-breasted, regal looking demon sitting right across from him.

"You alright there brat?"

He met the slit pupil gaze met his eyes easily.

The next time Kakashi woke up two days later, he decided not to attack the powerful extremely strong demon. It was probably the best decision of his young life.

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	7. Study

**Dont own a thing.**

Kakashi found it extremly odd. Sitting there tending the small fire as the older demon-Tsunade she called herself- lecture her apprentice on cooking, herbs and mostly tending to wounds (Kakashi was often the test subject). The demons however seemed to think it perfectly normal, or atleast Tsunade did, Sakura, the apprentice often treated him with a skeptical look though Tsunade was quick to beat it out of her.

"Someday Sakura, I will no longer be able to continue on in life, though I'd appreciate it greatly if my work did."

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." The pinkhaired demon said complacently.

Kakashi carefully peered at the two only to find a bright green slit-pupil gaze studying him as well.

**I know it's been awhile but here you go I haven't given up see?**

**~Lovelydear**


	8. fate

**Dont own a thing.**

Kakashi was saturated in sweat. From his brow to his back he was slicked in sweat. His clothes and hair were sticking to his body and it was only early afternoon. Before him the two demons kept their brisk pace.

Truthfully he was amazed. He'd heard that demonws often were capable of feats that no human could ever dream of but to see that evem two females were just as easily strong as the demons he'd met throught his, and their travels, was mindblowing esepcially for the little one, Sakura. She was thin and gangly more of a wisp of a girl rather than a powerful highbred demon.

But there you have it. In her thin arms she contained the strength of twenty men, her legs held enough power to propel her high into the air, almost as though she was flying.

This of course all paled into comparison as to what the older demon Tsunade could do. He hadn't seen much but he knew her power easily out strived Sakura's.

And here he was a puny little human traveling with two extermly powerful demons.

Fate was an ass.

**I know it's been awhile but here you go I haven't given up see?**

**~Lovelydear**


	9. Beast

**I know it's been awhile I own nothing.**

Kakashi blinks. He's caught them training, he realizes and ponders how they look so much different than usual.

Sakura's bloodied crouching and snarling at Tsunade who's displaying long white fangs. Both look terribly beast-like and much more like the tales of youkai Kakashi's father used to tell him.

Kakashi shivers and looks away as they fight.

**Review?**


	10. Fortress

Fortress

"There's been a change in plans," The big- chested blond said plainly, to Kakashi who stood dazed within the demon fortress. It was full of the most colorful man-like beast he'd ever seen. There were tree like men, blue-skinned women, dog-eared children, and sly looking kitsune.

There was overall a kind of liveliness that Kakashi would never expect to see outside palace walls. There was a half-hearted thwack to his head, and he glared at Sakura who looked back nonchalantly. She thrust her chin up and strode past him, or it seemed like that was what she was doing until she griped his shoulder and steered him to follow the slug-demon.

"Stare not, human, 'tis not your place." She said in a low voice. A chill slid down his spine, and the silver headed boy wondered where the fiery playmate of the past few weeks had gone. He jerked away in protest, and claws dug into his shoulder eliciting a gasp.

That was how the odd group marched onward, with Tsunade at the lead, Sakura steps behind dragging and simultaneously protecting Kakashi (though he did not know it) as they made their way to the prestigious mountain manor in the distance.

**Wow! It's been awhile. I don't own a thing, and I hate my job.**

**Review!**

**~lovelydear**


	11. Tounge

**Don't own a thing.**

Kakashi stepped into the a branch house with a wince, shortly upon entering the mountainside palace he'd been swept into the bath were several maids and various attendants had scrubbed him raw. Even with the dark setting in and the moon rising he could see the pink tinge that almost reminded him of Sakura.

_Sakura_ he thought again, wondering if he should perhaps ask about her, but almost afraid to. The Kitsune in charge of him had a cold, and hungry look about her, an ageless face holding all the contempt of a mother-in-law mixed with a starving dog. Lost in his thought Kakashi studied the finery, priceless art work, vases and the intricate patters on the rice paper walls. Everything seemed brighter more priceless valuab;le and beautiful than anything he'd ever seen, even the air felt different crisper, having almost a sting of power behind it.

Abruptly Kakashi found himself jerked back, the claws in his shoulders teasing his skin, and pricking their way through his fine cotton yukata. He found himself roughly steered into a private room, the shoji door sliding open soundlessly. Apart of him wanted to throw his weight against the cruel woman, and defy her silent commands, but those black eyes found him and an unease, closely bordering terror seized his heart.

He was sure the kitsune could hear it, the rapid-fire thrumming of his heart against his ribs.

"Mi'lady," He heard the fox demon purr, nd shift and she gave a formal bow. The hand around the back of his neck forcing him to do the same.

The lighting in this room was even poorer than the halls had been and the human squinted at the vague silhouettes around him, unable to see who the servant was addressing and yet completely certain who it was.

"Sakura," he whispered to the darkness, immediately there was a hiss in response, and the claws tore into his neck.

With a gasp Kakashi's legs unhinged beneath. In response there was a growl loud and fierce, and then the darkness grew tenfold thicker clouding his eyes in an obscene fashion. And yet just as suddenly it was gone, seemingly far of, as though there were seas and lands blocking his torturer from him. A new set of clawed hand gripped at his lanky emaciated form, though these ones were rough, and stern, on the outside there was a sense of frantic panic that fizzed from them into Kakashi's very being, burning, and yet icy cold. There was something warm and wet at him neck, something with a most curiously texture dabbing and slipping over the claw marks lightly.

His sight was returning, brighter now, and so was his mind. The careful tending to his neck continued now on the other side, and Kakashi began to take in his surroundings.

He could recognize nothing and so assumed that he had been moved to a new room; his mind marveled at such speed, and a boyish curiosity returned to him.

The dabbing at his wounds stopped and he felt a soft warm puff of air against his ear feeling and odd pleasure spark through him.

He blinked as the hand shifted and a figure became distinguishable. Almost immediately ever thing clicked into place.

The boys hands flew to his neck feeling the tender new skin there, he could picture the half-healed wounds as pink as Sakura's hair, which seemed to glint intensely at him now in the candle light.

**I hate band sometimes. **

**Review!**

**~lovelydear**


	12. Chills

Chill

Kakashi felt a blush rise as he entered Sakura's private rooms. The pair had hardly spoken since her hand-maid had nearly severed his neck, and Sakura had healed it in the oddest of ways. He knew he should be grateful, and that to Sakura it was just her using her abilities to save him, but a strange mortification washed over him whenever he thought about or saw the young demon.

He gazed at his surroundings, with a good amount of relief though. Sakura kept her rooms plain, pristine and stuffed with academics, which he regularly, though guiltily helped himself to. Today was different though, most days Sakura would not return until late from her tutors and sparring partners, and he Kakashi would be run about like a slave so badly that he had to drag his form to the serene room and collapse into some cushions, and blankets neatly place in the corner.

Today Sakura was here, not exactly in the room but visible in the half open shoji doorway. She was wearing her Yukata already, perhaps prepared for an early night, though Kakashi felt something very indecent about the bay the fabric fell lower down her back than it should, revealing her curved spine and boyish shoulders. Her hair, which had remained wild and mane-like during their travels, was tamed into silky locks, pulled high on her head.

The position she sat in on the outside deck was distinctly hers, in the way she bent her leg up oddly her body leaning towards her left, with most of her weight on her hip and side. She looked comfortable and that enticed Kakashi to go to her, just close enough that he was still in the room behind her. Kakashi's stomach rolled oddly as the boy realized that not one did the yukata reveal her shoulders and back but the loose knot allowed for an indecent view of her collarbone with a narrowing trail down her naval. The boy turned his head and took a step back.

"Leaving already Kakashi?" the silver-haired boy gave a twitch of his shoulders. Her voice was smooth and low, compared to the trilling bird-like voices of the servant-girls he was often forced to accompany.

Before he could give a suitable reply, a chill brushed his neck causing the little hair to stand on end. He jerked himself to the right to find the figure of a extravagantly tall blue-skinned man with a razor sharp grin.

His hand was on the hilt of his dagger before he heard the silk of Sakura's yukata rustle.

**Here Take it!**

**Review please!**

**~Lovelydear**


	13. Shark

The blue man, Kakashi discovered was Hoshigaki Kisame, and he was more or less Sakura's personal guard.

And also Kakashi's new instructor.

"Sakura-hime the boy is human how can you possibly expect him to be useful?"

Kakashi tensed and gripped his dagger- sheathed now- tightly.

"He will be if you train him."

Kisame grunted. "Of course be why must I waste my time with the brat."

The informal words startled Kakashi, and he glanced as Sakura, sitting beside him on the tatami. She was staring deeply into a cup of tea before she raised her eyes to the shark-man sitting opposite of her. cvc fgsfdg

"Because he will be important, and because I am telling you to do so."

There was a certain authority that Kakashi had never her the girl-demon use before, that made the silver headed boy shiver. The blue-faced man stood.

"Very well but I want something in return."

Surprisingly Sakura nodded. "It shall be yours," he gaze locked on Kakashi's, "Kakashi go with him,"

He obeyed.

**Here Take it!**

**Review please!**

**~Lovelydear**


	14. Forever

**Disclaimed.**

Kakashi stood outside the shoji screen doors, his coal eyes dull and listless as he waited with a tray of tea outside Sakur's room.

His arms ached. His legs ached. Even his mind ached. His training was brutal, and Kisame was apparently a creature without sympathy and even less so for a pitiful human. It was hard agonizing work but he felt almost obligated to continue, to do his best.

_"Because he will be important..."_

Sakura's words, were to say the least driving so with a sigh, Kakashi quietly slid open the shoji screen door and stepped inside. It was dark all lights blocked out and surprisingly there was Sakura's form curled into the futon. He blinked, squinting at her.

She looked different, older perhaps with her wild pink hair fanned out over the tatami. Her pale green eyes found his coal one's immediately.

"Kakashi." She reached out her hand. Setting down the tray he took her hand lightly in his won. Her long claw-fingernails dragging sharply against his skin.

"Are you alright? Should I get Tsunade-sama?"

"No, She would not want to see me like this." Sakura turned her head gazing now upon the eiling while Kakashi sat akwardly holding her hand.

"Why do you look older?"

"I'm much older than I appear, no matter what form."

"Ah." Traitorously his thumb began rubbing circles on her skin. "Do demons live forever."

"Not always."

"Will you live forever?"

The pinketee shifted.

"Only if Kakashi, promises to."

The boy quirked his brow with a dubious look.

"Humans don't live forever."

Sakura smiled.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	15. Champion

** Disclaimed **

It was a hot day when he was called into the an audience chamber. It was dark, and yet well lit by dozens of unearthly lanterns.

He then kneeled before the main shadowed figure, though he got a quick glimpse, of rather bodacious, familiar figure, and a shock of pink among the darkness.

"This is the boy then?"

The voice was male, strong and confident.

"Yes, milord this is the boy I saw."

"Lady Tsunade where did you say you found him?"

"On the outskirts of Fire Country, Milord."

_Fire country? _Kakashi wondered where exactly that was.

"So our champion wandered directly into our midst. What luck." The voice was amused now.

_Champion?_

__"Boy come forward."

kakashi wanted to hesitate, but could not find the strength in his body to deny the hypnotic voice.

"What is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," the boy said, then belatedly added "Milord."

Suddenly the darkness of the room lifted, and Kakashi was met with a tall lanky man, bending in front of him. His eyes, were amused and blue as the eastern sky; a mane of sunlight bursting from his head.

'Hello there Kakashi-kun. I am Namiikaze Minato, lord of The Land of Fire." He grinned at the boy. "And you are going to save my son's life."


	16. Visit

**Don't own a thing.**

Kakashi felt like he was a well-groomed pet, since his audience with the Lord Of Fire Country Kakashi had been installed into some odd form of aristocracy. Gone were the days of floor scrubbing, now the only things he had to worry about was his education, his swordsmanship, and his manners.

He was dressed in fine silk and cotton hamakas, had several new kimonos, and even had his own manservant, a neko demon named Tenzou. It was almost a fairy-tale, a rags to riches story, and yet Kakashi felt distinctly uncomfortable.

He did not know exactly what he was to save Minato-sama's son from, or even who his son was, ans worst yet Sakura had been very much removed from his current life. Her chambers had been moved as had his, guards and Tenzou intercepted any of his attempts to contact or find her. So once again he was alone.

That is until night rolled in he was alone. Tenzou had an adjacent chamber with him, and was easily able to detect any movement much less and attempt to escape, but there were times at night when a kind of mist rolled in an Tenzou fell deeper into slumber than usual, as would Kakashi.

Or at least that was what usually would happen. But one night Kakashi fought the lull of gentle slumber and laid there feeling familiar clawed fingers nip at his hair. He didn't have to looked up to know that Sakura knelt beside him gently rhythmically rubbing his him It was on this night that Kakashi, for once caught Sakura's words, which before had been half mumbled murmuring in the midst of his dreams.

"Kurenai, is positive that you are the one..." she whispered, " absolutely positive that you will save Naruto-kun, and if that is tune then you and I will have to remain close. We will have to be inseparable to save him, to save ourselves. I will talk to her again tomorrow, when he illness is less severe and perhaps then she will tell me what we will become."

She smoother his hair over his forehead, and rose.

Bitterness welled up inside Kakashi,

'"Will our friendship not be what ties us close? Or are we not friends?" He asked.

Sakura for a brief moment froze. 'You are awake...interesting.' She murmured.

Kakashi jerked himself up. "Answer me! Are we not friends?" He felt lonely and oddly desperate for a friend. How funny, that he a son of a samurai would desperately want the acceptance of a demon.

"Would you want to be friends with me?" Sakura's voice was oddly cold, "If you knew how many humans I slaughtered, how much prejudice there is born in me, would you truly wish to befriend me? No I think not."

Kakashi's hand flew out, "I don't care please...I need someone, anyone, please I'll do anything you say just don't abandon me. I don't want to be all alone." It was odd that just now the weight of everything fell onto his shoulder. His father had killed himself weeks and weeks ago, yet only now was it that Kakashi wallowed in the loneliness he had been left to. he had no one. No family or friends, not companion but the demon who stood before him. He didn't want to lose her even if she she was totally and completely apathetic to him, he didn't wan to be alone.

Sakura crouched once again. "Kakashi, I will not leave you, I cannot." She said her luminescent green eyes, glowing in the absolute darkness. Tenzou let out a grunting snore. 'For reasons that are unbeknownst to me or you, we have been thrown together. I will not abandon you,"

"will you be my friend?"

Sakura studied him. "Are we not already?'

Kakashi threw his arms around her without restraint. Caught off guard the ageless demon-girl fell from her toe-crouch to her knees. "I won't disappoint you. I'll protect anyone and everything you tell me to; I 'll protect you."

It was strange to think that Kakashi's words brought a strange sense of peace to Sakura's mind.

Kakashi fell asleep that night sharing a futon and smelling a sweet earth scent that would be forever unnamed.

**meh...**

**Review!**

**~lovelydear**


	17. Nursery

**Don't own a thing.**

It was the middle of the day when Kakashi was pulled from his arithmetic lessons with Tenzou. A beautiful young girl came and demurely spoke with Tenzou in hushed tones. She constantly let her slit-gaze roam over Kakashi assuring him that they were indeed planning something to do with him. What he did not know, and that lack of knowledge left him feeling very unsettled. He leanred however, in this mountian side fortress filled to the brimm with youkai, that asking would get him nowhere, (even if it was Sakura he questioned) so he followed the girl quietly, respectfully following Tenzou's dismissal.

He was for the second time scrubbed raw, and thrown, rather roughly into a silk uwangi and hamaka, both reserved for the most important occasions, and from there was led into the hall once again, but this time Sakura stood in the finest Kimono he'd ever seen. The top layer was a plum color , printed with pale blotches of orchids across her sleeves, me and bosom. There were at least seven layers beneath it, but the bright colors all mashed together into some abstract rainbow. Kakashi reached instinctively towards her hand, his fingers brushed the gold of her obi as he intwined there fingers.

"You look lovely." He said, feeling bashful but trying not to show it.

Sakura smiled as though he had missed the point of something entirely. Had it been anyone else Kakashi would have grow irate, but it was Sakura and she was his only and best friend.

"And you are as handsome as a little Samurai." She teased her slit-pupils glinting playfully.

"My father was a Samurai." Kakashi offered.

"Indeed?" Sakura raised a perfect brow at him. There was an odd contemplation in her eyes, but Kakashi missed it as he caught the glare of an angry kitsune man-servant.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet his lordling Naruto the future of the Land of Fire."

Kakashi blinked surprised. "Really? Why now?"

"You expect me to understand the minds of those flighty aristocrats?" She asked with a low murmur, her eyes flickered coldly to a loitering boy.

"You are an aristocrat, Sakura-sama."  
>Kakashi retorted solemnly. That wrangled a laugh out from Sakura's reddened lips. She made no reply as they moved outside to the garden following a path to the separate nursery wing. There were guards all dressed in thick, strange armor, and each with a fierce somber expressions. As they approached two slim lithe man-servants slid open the shoji screen doors. They were odd, and not definable like the kitsune maids or the wolfish guards.<p>

Inside there was a family warmth inside the nursery as well as unadulterated laughter. Inside Sakura released Kakashi's hand and they both bowed lowly, as Kakashi recognized Tsunade and Minato-sama. A woman with ridiculously long red hair scowled and motioned for them to sit, as a chubby boy, appearing to be much younger than Kakashi romped about the room. He snarled and lunged at everything that somuch as shifted in his presence and the adults laughed.

Kakashi noticed the proximity of Minato-sama and the red-head woman, and assumed that she must be his wife. Or mate perhaps. The boy looked like a replica of minato and he smiled like him too; upon spotting Sakura and Kakashi he squealed and lunged at Sakura , his claws clumsily tearing into her formal hair-do as he pressed a sloppy slobbery kiss to Sakura's red, red lips.

Kakashi frowned.

**Review!**

**~lovelydear**


	18. Expectations

**Don't own a thing.**

The boy, Kakashi learned was, Naruto the heir to the Fire country throne, and an Uzumaki through his mother.

He was also Sakura's would-be sort-of fiance, and the boy Kakashi was supposed to protect.

Now, Kakashi did not normally hate, and had not hated much, save for his father but that a special case, but he could not bring himself to feel immediately responsible for the boy (the fact that the boy was totally enamored with Sakura did not help this much).

"What do you think Kakashi, my son is beautiful, is he not?" Minato asked with a grin, he scooped the toddler away from Sakura; the miniature sun whined and reached for her immediately.

"Hai, your lordship."

Minato laughed. "Kakashi-kun, we are in private here, you may address me as you please."

Kakashi looked at him dubiously as a red haired, red eyed man he had not noticed before made an unhappy noise. It dampened the room instantly. And Kakashi looked at him, his gaze was cold and hard and completelty different from Minato or his pretty wife.

"Is something wrong ojii-sama?" The man glowered. And Kakashi shifted towards Sakura.

"I do not approve of the interactions of my grandchildren with that pitiful human."

The room became stifling and Kakashi looked at an impassive Sakura.

The man stood his red eyes dismissing Minato and his heir and falling instead onto Sakura.

"I expected you to have better judgement Sa-ku-ra,"

He left, and Sakura pulled Kakashi towards her smushing him against her side.

Everyone inched towards them.

"Sakura, don't mind Ojii-sama, he can be-"

"Please Kushina-baa-chan, I think it would be best if Kakashi and I left now, and avoid Kyuubi-sama."

The older demons, shared a look and Minato nodded cradling his son. "Yes," He said as Sakura stood pulling the silver headed boy, up with her. "And Sakura, please you know he prefers to be called Ojii-sama, especially when it comes to you, and Naruto-kun. It'd be best to not upset him over those small things."

Kakashi glanced at her as she refused to respond.

Her claws were cutting into his skin, but he said nothing, because he could feel her trembling as she lead him away.

**Review!**

**~lovelydear**


	19. Plot

**Nothing is mine. Review please.**

Night took the fortress and Sakura stole away under cover of darkness, leaving a fretful sleeping Kakashi tucked safely within her rooms. Tenzou and Kisame knew only loyalty to her and it was for that reason alone that she obeyed her summons. Her kimono was sixteen agonizing layers of heavily perfumed silk that hissed against the floor, awakening more than one presence. The pink haired demon, breathed sharply upon feeling a spike of power rising to greet her: a silent note of comfort if she knew one, and it embedded a slight confidence in her as she quietly entered a large silent chamber.

From habit she immediately kneeled quietly before a figure obscured by fine bamboo curtains.

"Sakurahime." The figure stood sliding past the curtains and towards Sakura.

"Kyuubi-no-Yoko-sama." She murmured in returned bowing; the red haired demon grinned savagely at her.

"Every time I leave I miss you more Sakurahime – my little sapling." He murmured desending to her level.

"I'm sure your travels hold many more interesting and extravagant things than my humble simplicity could afford to offer you."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Simplicity you say? Never, anything that you touch becomes disastrously tangled in fate's web."

"Forgive me mi'lord-"

"Sakura."

"Kyuubi-no-"

"Sakura." The Kyuubi repeated forcefully this time.

"…Forgive me my most cherished Grandfather." Sakura submitted hesitantly.

Kyuubi grunted. "As I was saying, Sakura, fate seems to run deeply with you. Imagine my surprise when I caught wind of a human's place in our prophecy."

"Kurenai-san-"

"I do not wish to hear of that filthy bitch's name, nor do I wish to hear you placing such store in these prophecies after all they can be altered."

"Altered?" Sakura asked alarmed.

The Kyuubi gave her an even more feral grin. "Yes, my dear, the prophecy speaks the bride that protects the clan heir's life, and of the human who saves it. As Naruto," Kyuubi said the name distastefully though not in hatred, "is clan heir, you the healthiest and strongest female of the head clan were chosen as the bride, but in doing this our idiotic brethren also stole from you _your_ place as heir."

Sakura's heart began to beat quickly and clumsily filling the silence with its frantic pace.

"Do you want it Sakura? Do you wish to steal back your rightful place?"

Sakura's throat constricted. _Yes, _she thought traitorously, but in her mind's eye she saw herself a puppet with Kyuubi as the puppeteer, and Kakashi…Kakashi would be discarded. A vague irrational wave of protectiveness washed over her.

"What would that possibly solve?" She bit out, and in a moment she was pinned painfully against the floor; claws scrape at the hollow of her throat dangerously.


	20. Submission

**Don't own a thing. This chapter is subject to change.**

Kyuubi pressed himself against Sakura, dragging his thumb nail down the hollow of her throat.

"What is this defiance? "

Sakura trembled slightly underneath him flinching as his breath dusted over her cheeks. She closed her eyes but still saw rigid red irises glaring at her.

"What will this solve? Is your distaste of Minato-san so over powering as to eclipse your own grandson? Kyuubi-sama, Naruto is a worthy heir; he is a powerful full-blooded youkai-"

"He is tainted by the blood of Namikaze! A branch clan of subservient clan the Sarutobi! Naruto is the son of a bastard, a filthy low born boy stole my clan from me and ruts with my child! I will not have that, I will not stand for that!"

Kyuubi's nails suddenly broke into the Sakura's pale, skin bringing her hot red blood to the surface. Kyuubi's power, his essence, flared out around them burning Sakura's skin as his rage began to simmer. For a moment Kyuubi's eyes took on a faraway look, and then suddenly he realized that what was happening, and bent his head down to lick at the fresh wounds he was creating on her neck.

Sakura shifted. "You wish for me to submit to you. As a female heir, and would-be-matriarch I would have the chance to choose my mate, so long as it is a worthy candidate." Sakura paused licking her dry lips under the scrutiny of her grandfather. "You want me to take back my title, only to give it to you once more."

"I assure you Sakura that I shall select a fine mate for you,"

"You would chose yourself." She whispered.

"Among others."

Sakura paused for a moment her chest heaving, from her tremulous inner emotions.

"What would you do to Naruto?"

Kyuubi grinned, and Sakura left the room several hours later stone-faced, and wan as her silhouette dragged behind her shying from the rising sun.


	21. Preparations

**Disclaimed.**

Long red hair pooled before Sakura.

"You are certain of this? Sakura, you believe this without a doubt?"

"No, Kushina-baa-san, I know this. Kyuubi, may not kill Naruto-kun, but whatever fate he has in mind will not end well for the boy, I beseech you to take action."

"Action will lead to disaster."

Sakura raised her green eyes. "Minato-san?"

"Some of the clan still supports your grandfather, and his power, though no longer absolute is not something we may trifle freely with."

"Minato-san, the key word is some-"

"Oh yes Sakura-chan," Minato whispered. "We may have the masses, the branch, and subservient clans behind us, but you forget that our clan's hierarchy is based on power as much as ancestry. I cannot risk those lives so carelessly."

"If it pleases your lord, and ladyships I must add that whatever danger awaits Naruto-sama, will not be eminent, I cannot pinpoint it to you exactly but you will have some time."

Minato nodded to Kurenai, who bowed in return, her pale skin ghastly, and craven-like as she rubbed her swollen stomach. Sakura, passed her a cup of tea.

Kushina frowned only slightly and said nothing.

"Then we must make preparations to-"

"Send Kakashi away." Sakura interjected. Three pairs of eyes snapped on her form as she raised her tea cup.


	22. Manipulation

**Don't own a thing. This Chapter might be changed to I dunno...**

"Are you mad?" Kushina hissed red seeping into every bit of her eyes.

Sakura took a sip of tea, her green eyes clashing defiantly with Minato's blue ones.

She put her tea cup down, as Kurenai's red eyes bore into the floor in fear of the menacing aura Kushina radiated. It was demonic, of course, but to Sakura it was also the alcomsuming instincts of a protective mother.

"Kyuubi, would never take down a fortress, with a leader rivaling him in strength, as that is his nature. What would he do instead then?" sakura asked quietly. Her pale eyelids lowered demurely, tiredly.

Silence invaded them and Dakura took up her teacup once more.

"He would weaken them, laying siege or destroying reinforcements."

Sakura smirked, and placed her tea cup down once more.

"Yes," she said. "Now think of Kakashi as the inner walls, of that fortress, with Naruto-kun at the center. Often times warlord will use labrynths, spells, guards, or even just more walls to protect them. In oeder to ensure Naruto's safety we must also take care to mold Kakashi well."

Kushina glared silently for a moment. "And how will sending away Kakashi achieve this?"

"He needs a place to grow strong, somewhere safe, but close where he can train under masters, yet avoid the dangers and prejudices of Demons."

"We have masters here, and you have done a well enough job protecting him. As for prejudices, yours have faded quickly perhaps you can teach others a fondness for humans." Kushina sneered.

Sakura's nostrils flared for a moment, but as her eyes met Kushina's she understood. Sakura shoved aside the tea table, and moved to embrace Kushina, pressing her pink lisp against Kushina's cheek.

"We have suffered, but we are here," The pink-haired demon whispered, softly against Kushina's cheek. "You have a son, an heir, and I will protect him, I will love him, and I will serve him, this a promise." Sakura said. Behind her Kurenai bowed her head, looking away from the private moment.

"I am of your blood as you are of mine, and Naruto is ours; he is our future. I understand this, but you must also understand me." sakura continued. Minato tilted his head at her and she hung onto Kushina's shoulders. Their eyes met for a moment, and Sakura looked away.

"Kakashi, human or not is now intertwined in our fate, and we must nurture him. Demons and humans are not the same but they are. We are both capable of great destruction and great love." Sakura released, Kushina and grasped her hands instead. "Kakashi needs to train and be with humans, because he is human. Whether or not your pride allows it we need this little human."

Kushina's eyes glistened, and she lowered her head.

"Then we shall bring humans here, I will not take the risk, of leaving Naruto exposed."

Minato said nothing.

"If you do that our allies might desert us, besides the whole point of sending Kakashi away is to protect him. The damage humans inflict of their own can be terrible, but the damage demons can inflict on a human, is much much worse." For a moment a terrible smile graced Sakura's lips.

"Minato-san what say you?"

The blond, closed his eyes. "I will set the preparations for spring, it will be two dangerous now, winter is almost upon us."

A compromise.

Minato stood, "I will escort you back to your room." he said then tossed a look to Kurenai. "Escort Lady Kushina to our private rooms, will you?" Th human woman bowed, and quietly helped Kushina stand.

Minato and Sakura exited.

"Was that really necessary?" Minato growled lowly once they had taken to the hallways.

Sakura's green eyes hit his hard. "Do you want your son to live?"

In a moment Minato pinned her against the wall his blue eyes stormy. "You have used your powers to manipulate your Matriarch into your way of thinking. That alone could be considered high treason."

Sakura sighed. " It was only a little parlor trick honestly, besides when we first met, didn't I tell you I would do anything to protect Kushina. Now she has borne you a son, and I have promised him the same protection."Sakura closed her eyes, she ached from insomnia. Minato's eyes cleared slightly and his expression softened. "I wonder though if you knew, back then..." Sakura continued.

Minato tensed. "In my clan we do not allow such things to transpire." Sakura smiled.

"But you're in my clan now Minato-san, and even if you are older than I doubt you will ever understand everthing about the demons you rule. Fear not though that will not impede my desire to protect Kushina, she too lost much for the sake of myself. Kyuubi favored her you know."

Sakura sighed again. "But that was when she was heir, before she relinquished her title to me, and before I lost that title to her son. Now I am just a mere female and her son is my fiance. Humorous isn't it? How this world spins?"

Minato released her. "I never asked you to give up your title, take it back now if you wish."

Sakura met his eyes sadly. "Kushina did," She murmured.

"Besides if I were heir it would eliminate the need for Kakashi would it not?"

"You astound me."

Sakura chuckled, as her legs wobbled and gave out forcing her to slid to the ground. "Why? Because I do not seek power or recognition?" Sakura closed her eyes. "I cannot, Minato-san. I am weak, even for a demon, I am weak, I do not have that fire in me. I do not have the power that you were born with."

"It is not power you should seek then, but rather strength. Become strong, Sakura, become strong."


	23. Request

**Disclaimed.**

"It's been a long time since you last visited."

"Hai, please forgive me shisou,"

'What do you want?"

Sakura bowed deeply nearly pressing her forehead to the floor, "Please, please make me stronger."

Tsunade sipped her tea, and looked at the poor pathetic girl before her. "My dear, you only needed to ask."

Sakura sighed and sagged in relief then gripped the heavy silk of her kimono. "I need to improve quickly."

"Then you better work hard."


End file.
